Bella's Brother
by WannabeAuthor2545
Summary: Bella is asked why she faints at the sight of Blood. The cullens are all shocked. Changes in what happenes in the story.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I own none of the characters I changed a lot of things. In here Bella stayed with Charlie when Renee left and you'll see the difference. _

The Cullen's all of them and Bella were all sitting around in the living room. It was a sunny Saturday so the vampires were confined inside. Jasper and Emmet were playing an army game on the Xbox. Rosalie and Alice were on the couch Rose reading a magazine and Alice messing around with her hair. Edward and Bella were just cuddled up in a couch just talking to each other. Esme and Carlisle were too on a couch just watching their children with these proud smiles.

Edward suddenly asked Bella a question that caught everyone's attention "Bella why does the sight and smell of Blood make you faint?" She tensed up and saw that Jasper and Emmet had stopped the game, rose put the magazine down, Alice has gone still and saw that everyone of their eyes were peering at her curiously.

She started "I think it would be easier to show you something first let me get my bag". She started to get up but there was no need to by the time she stood up Emmet had already raced up the stairs and had the bag right in front of her, always eager for a story. She sat back down into Edwards embrace thanking Emmet.

She started off speaking while going through her bag searching for something. "There is a couple of things you guys don't know about me, remember how I had told you that my mom always said that I was born middle age well there was a reason for me being that way "by this time Bella had got what she wanted out of her bag a picture of Bella of 13 years old, Charlie and a small boy about 9 years old. She showed Edward who slowly took it in and passing it around the room showing his family. "When I was about three years old my parents had another child his name was Andrew, it meant warrior. That picture" pointing to the picture currently in Carlisle's hand "was taken three days before he died." She ended choked up a little. The Picture in Carlisle's hand went still as did all the vampires in the room.

Edward sat up and took her face gently in his hands saying that she did not have to do this its fine that they not hear it, that they don't need to know. Bella just shook her head she was going to tell everyone eventually anyway. Both of them sat back in the chair as they were before.

Carlisle spoke up suddenly "Bella…. What happened?" She looked up at him and said "When he was about 3 years old he was diagnosed with Leukemia" she felt Edward start comforting her by rubbing her back and she was grateful. "He had started with chemo, but he had no one to stay with him for chemo, Dad was always at work and you guys know my mom had left right after she had Andrew and dad worked all the time so he would be able to pay the hospital bills. He did not have enough money for me and Andrew for daycare so I would watch him when my dad was at work. It wasn't that hard really I would go to the hospital all day and sit with him for chemo and any other day. Then on the weekends when he was released from the hospital he would come home and dad sometimes would be home and he would play or take us out somewhere. It was so much fun" she said starting to get lost in the memories "on those days. The reason I hate needles is because of Andrew I say how much it hurt him the medicine and to me the needle was always a warning a small fraction of the pain about to come even though in the long run it would help."

She paused and took a long drink of the water Esme got her and she surveyed the room around her. While she was talking the couples manage to all sit on the sofa each cuddled up to each other. Alice and Jasper straight across from them in the other section chair cuddled up like her and Edward were. Jasper looked to be in pain from all the emotions in the room. Carlisle looked sympathetic having seen too many times Leukemia at work. Alice and Esme look as if they would be crying if they were human.

She slowly started again "I did this special program at school where I would do all the work at home and go in every day for two hours to get answerers to any questions about the material I had done. Its why I had no friends at forks they never really saw me at all I did that same program all the way until junior year of high school I wanted to see what it was like high school. Being in this program though left me with time available and I always since I was seven when he was diagnosed I was deemed old enough to take care of Andrew when my dad was not there. When were eight he went into remission? We were so happy he was excited that maybe he could actually go to school; he was in the same program as me. But my dad said that we should wait two years to make sure he was okay. He was fine for one year when he was nine he went back to the hospital because he had a relapse. He was started on chemo again right away. It was harder this time the Chemo regimen the cancer somehow worse this time around. He begged to be able to leave the hospital for my birthday he wanted to spend time with me on my birthday." By this time she had the picture again in her hands staring at the picture with a small sad smile. "The doctor decided a week before that there was nothing more they could do just to make him comfortable so they allowed him to leave. My dad was working as usual and I was home alone watching Andrew and he had a cake for me and told me to wait there he had a present for me……. "

She broke off the emotions getting too much, jasper sent out a calming emotion around the room and Bella quietly thanked Jasper and once she got herself under control started going again. "He ran up the stairs to get the present for me when I heard a loud thump upstairs. I ran upstairs to see what happened and I saw Andrew his back to me he was hunched over. He looked over at me when he heard me…………. He was throwing up blood. I hit his panic button he had on for emergencies and went over to him I held him in my lap I was rocking him he said that he was scared and he hurt. He kept crying while he was throwing up It was all over me. He asked me to sing to him I always sang to him."

I couldn't continue I was sobbing Edward turned me around held me he had no idea what to think. He never knew that I had a brother and especially one who died. He just did what he thought was best and held me. I felt another hand on my back it was Carlisle I looked at him and gave him a hug. Carlisle is like my father he has been there for me more than my own father. He held me while Edward went over to hold his mom, and I slowly started to continue on with the story. " He slowly started to stop throwing up blood when he stopped I scooped him up and we lay down in my bed. We shared the same room. I and he were still drenched in blood I cleaned off his face with the wet wipes I had by me bed. He was so tired and in so much in pain he said that he was scared again and he wanted me to hold him again I did and he…….. The paramedics came after that breaking down the front door calling for me and Andrew and I didn't say anything just held onto Andrew crying and rocking him. The paramedics came looked at the blood surrounding the floor and us and came to try to take Andrew from my arms I had screamed and said no. They got another paramedic to help him and the moved him to a clean place on the floor and took his pulse… he had none … he wasn't breathing he hadn't been for two minutes I wanted to tell them and they shocked him trying to get his heart started up it didn't work. Andrew had died in my arms and I could not do anything I just sat sung to him while crying and rocking him. It was my birthday and he died in my arms. That is why I hate blood and my birthday,"

She looked around and they all looked like wanted to cry. Carlisle still holding me told me of how sorry he was that Bella had to go through that. Emmet said he would never make fun of me for hating birthdays, being scared of needles or fainting at blood again. Esme was angry at Charlie and Renee for not being there for me. Jasper was trying to cope with all the emotion that is in the room but still expressed his apologies for me having to go through the hardships of my brother's life and death. Alice was wishing that she could cry as was Rosalie. Edward just came over to the couch kneeling down so his face was level with mine even when Bella was still in Carlisle's arms he cupped my face and wiped up my tears and just kissed me.

We just spent a couple of hours just sitting there in silence. Until jasper asked "You said you used to sing for Andrew what you used to sing"

Bella looked at him and gave a small sad smile then looked at Edward "I used to play the piano well I guess keyboard and I composed a song for him that he always had me sing to him" Edward and the rest of the Cullen's all looked at me with shocked expressions having no idea that I could sing before.

She got out of Carlisle's hold told him thank you and went over to Edwards piano looking at him for permission to play his piano which she received she sang

_Spend all your time waiting for that second chance  
For the break that will make it ok  
There's always some reason to feel "not good enough__"?__  
And it's hard at the end of the day  
I need some distraction, oh beautiful release  
Memories seep from my veins  
They may be empty and weightless, and maybe  
I'll find some peace tonight_

In the arms of an Angel, fly away from here  
From this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of an Angel; may you find some comfort here

So tired of the straight line, and everywhere you turn  
There's vultures and thieves at your back  
The storm keeps on twisting, you keep on building the lies  
That you make up for all that you lack  
It don't make no difference, escaping one last time  
It's easier to believe  
In this sweet madness, oh this glorious sadness  
That brings me to my knees

In the arms of an Angel, far away from here  
From this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie  
In the arms of an Angel; may you find some comfort here

She faded off and she knew that now her true family new her biggest secret and everything would now be fine.


	2. AN

Attention: I have decided to start writing again. I have so many ideas brewing in my head, so I am going to start again. I am also going to take down both of my stories that I have up. I will hopefully find most of the mistakes in them. I am not patient enough to read over my stories over and over to find errors. So who knows? I apologize but when I write, I write fast and mistakes are made. I will take out both and then repost them.


End file.
